Train Ride
by Anjiru Hyure
Summary: A new student enrolls in her school. Why does he have an interest in her? What happens on the train?


Transferring to a new school could be rough. Tightly knit cliques often made it hard to make any new friends.

Zack Fair had no trouble making friends however. Zack was a handsome young man. All the boys wanted to be friends with him; until they noticed that even their girlfriends were starting to drool over the newcomer. Every female wanted to date him.

Except one. Tifa couldn't care less about the newcomer. It was just one more person she would have to compete with for Valedictorian.

Used to having females falling all over him, Zack couldn't help but be intrigued by the one young woman who wasn't interested in him.

'_Hmmm… A female not interested in me? This is a first.'_

Zack contented himself with watching Tifa from afar. Perhaps he could figure out what she liked in a man?

By day's end, Zack came to the conclusion that Tifa took her studies very seriously. And if Aerith was to be believed, Tifa was aiming to be Valedictorian.

Zack could appreciate intelligence in a woman. He couldn't stand it when they were empty-headed.

Continuing to shadow Tifa, Zack wanted to know more about her; what she did with her life outside of school.

Surprised, Zack saw her heading for the train station. Ignoring his own car, he followed Tifa to the station. He had a gut feeling that something good would come from him riding the train with her.

Leaning against the pole, Tifa sighed as she watched the countryside flash by. The newcomer seemed to have a strange interest in her and she didn't know why.

Didn't she always obey her parents? Didn't she avoid trouble when she could? So why would someone take such an interest in her?

Tifa was startled out her thoughts as she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

'_What the hell…?'_

Something catches her eye in the reflection. Looking closely, she recognizes the person as the new guy at school.

'_Who the hell does he think he is? Wrapping his arms around me like we're lovers!'_ Tifa thought angrily as she prepared to teach the boy a thing or two about manners.

Wiggling, Tifa moved her hips in attempt to get out of the young man's embrace. Tifa realized a second too late that his groin was pressed against her butt and that the wiggling had ground her butt into his groin.

Zack let out a small moan at the sensation the movement was evoking.

"Careful sweetheart. If you continue those actions, I won't be held responsible for what I do." Zack whispered throatily.

Going rigid with understanding, Tifa froze for a moment, mind racing.

'_What to do…? Maybe if I do it quickly, he won't have time to react before my fist connects with his face.'_

Mind made up, Tifa wriggled her hips quickly to get out of the unwanted embrace. Spinning rapidly, Tifa launched a punch at Zack's face.

Sidestepping the punch easily, Zack moved into Tifa's personal space and kissed her hungrily on the lips.

"I like a girl with fire" he growled against her lips.

The way Zack's lips moved against her own was a shock to Tifa. Never before had a man kissed her so… passionately.

Despite her efforts, Tifa found her resolve weakening.

'_Damn he can kiss! What am I going to do?'_

Pulling back for some much needed air, Zack growled softly when he saw the look in Tifa's eyes.

'_Shiva this woman will be my undoing!'_

Threading his fingers through her dark locks, Zack roughly pulled Tifa's head forward and crashed their lips together in a needy kiss.

Opening his mouth, Zack traced Tifa's lips with his tongue. Understanding what he wanted, Tifa opened her mouth for him.

Zack immediately forced his tongue into Tifa's mouth; massaging her tongue with his own. Zack was determined to explore every bit of her mouth; Tifa however, was not going to let Zack have all the fun.

Grabbing his ebony spikes, Tifa forced her own tongue into Zack's mouth. Just then, the train gave a lurch as it started moving again, tossing the entangled pair to the floor with Tifa on top of Zack.

With a wicked grin, Zack flipped Tifa over with one swift motion so he was the one on top. Satisfied that he was in charge again, Zack led a gentle assault on Tifa's neck with his mouth.

A soft moan escaped Tifa's lips. Zack knew exactly when he should suck and when he should bite and the sensations were driving Tifa crazy with want.

Pulling on his spikes, Tifa pulled Zack's face level with hers.

Panting with desire, Tifa bit out "I want to feel you inside of me. Now."

One look at her face and Zack hastily worked to obey her request. Kneeling upright, Zack tugged on Tifa's shirt until it slid over her head. He carelessly tossed the garment aside.

Grabbing the waistline of her jeans, he unbuttoned the button and worked them down her legs; kissing a trail on her flesh as he did so.

Kissing his way back up her leg, Zack placed a kiss over her aching core before divesting himself of his own clothing.

Positioning himself over Tifa, Zack carefully guided his cock to her entrance and slipped inside.

Arching her back at the sensation, Tifa grabbed both of Zack's shoulders, sinking her nails into the skin. He barely noticed the pain, so great was his pleasure at being inside of her.

Zack thrust his hips slowly, wanting to enjoy this as long as possible. But Tifa was making it near impossible for him to keep his tenuous control.

She seemed to know exactly what he wanted; a kiss here, a suckle there. Wetting the tip of her finger, Tifa brought it to Zack's nipple where she rubbed it gently.

Zack let out a moan at the pleasure such an activity evoked. As she continued to flick his nipple, he felt his control slip away.

Thrusting his hips faster, Zack pounded into Tifa harder as he felt his own release building. With one last coherent thought, he brought a hand down between their joined bodies and stroked Tifa's clit.

Throwing her head back, Tifa let out a scream of pleasure. Zack joined her soon after in his own blissful haze.

Panting with exhaustion, he had enough strength left to move himself off of Tifa and laid down beside her. Flinging his arm over her waist, he pulled her close before drifting off to sleep.

Tifa curled into Zack's body and also fell asleep, as the motion of the train rocked them into oblivion.


End file.
